


Pedalling into you

by Sylphid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, biking au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylphid/pseuds/Sylphid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa's not that great at bicycle maintenance. Luckily, he happened to crash into the man that could solve all of his problems.</p>
<p>Or,</p>
<p>The one Haikyuu fic where lube is not being used sexually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pedalling into you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akishime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akishime/gifts).



> This is a bit of late graduation gift for akishime. Also, this is my first time writing Iwaoi? Who knows how it turned out. Hope you enjoy!

When you’re sitting in the saddle, it’s easy to watch the world go by. To ride across the countryside is to show that both you and your steed have resilience; you both appreciate the natural beauty that is experienced during the tour.

But a bike, if not well taken care of, quickly becomes feral. One must tame it by checking the air in the tires, lubricating the chain, testing whether the brakes engage smoothly, or even securing loose bolts that hold the frame together. 

Oikawa was returning from Ishinomaki to Sendai, about 50 miles round trip, when he realized that his bike wasn’t quite as tame as it usually was.

It started with a few abnormal noises; some clunks here, a few squeaks there. Nothing to be too concerned about--he was riding a Cervelo after all, one of the best road race brands, with a carbon-fiber frame to boot.

But what started as just noises quickly turned into something more. His bike rattled over the pavement, the frame shaking out of fear of falling apart. And something else felt off; Oikawa’s feet felt loose, almost as if they were unhinged from the pedals.

Further down the hill he was currently on, he could see another cyclist taking advantage of the fair weather.

_Strong arms, a toned back. He probably knows what he’s doing, and he’s cute. I’ll catch up to him and ask if he can help out._

But that train of thought was quickly lost when Oikawa heard a thunk and looked down to find that he was now two pedals short of the normal two pedals. Sighing, he slowly applied pressure to the right brake.

Nothing.

When that failed, he used the left brake.

Nothing.

And so, he began to barrel down toward the mysterious stranger at a dangerously increasing speed. He tried to yell out a warning, but the strong winds kept his words from traversing the gap.

When he was about 10 meters away, Oikawa let out one last warning cry telling the other man to get off the path. But by the time the dark-haired cyclist turned around, Oikawa was already upon him.

Their bikes collided with a resounding crash, and both riders were sent flying into the grassy hillside, their rides skidding further down the path. 

_Lucky this grass was here. Otherwise, we could’ve been seriously injured._

Oikawa struggled to push himself up, but found the drive to when he spotted the other man not moving a little bit down the hill.

_Oh my god._

“Hey, you! Are you alright?!”

_I just killed a man._

As he limped over to the man’s side, he got a better look at the muscles that lined his body.

_I just killed a hot man._

Just when he was about to give up hope, the man let out a long groan and clutched his knees. “Damn that hurt…” He sat up and scratched the back of his head before turning to give Oikawa an irked expression. “What the hell were you thinking?!”

Oikawa quickly straightened his back and formed an ‘o’ with his mouth. Then he laughed--long, full, hysterical laughter.

The other man was now sitting up, his upset mien still evident. “You think this is funny?!” 

Oikawa quickly regained his composure and shook his head, before extending a hand. “Oikawa Tooru. I’m really sorry about this.”

Reluctantly, the scowling man took the hand. “Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime.” He then attempted to pull himself up, but to no avail, groaning when he tried to move. “Great. There’s no way I’m riding home like this.”

“I’ll call us a ride!” Oikawa offered. He whipped out his highly trendy phone and dialed in the number of his older sister. Tapping his foot, Oikawa waited for her to pick up.

“Yeah, Nee-san? Could you come pick me and another cyclist up? There was a bit of a mishap--” He paused to observe Iwaizumi rolling his eyes. “--And long story short, I’m gonna need to give him a ride home.”

“You’ll be here in a half an hour? Awesome! Thanks so much!”

Oikawa clicked off the phone in his hand and turned his attention back to Iwaizumi. “My sister will be here in--”

“Half an hour, I heard,” Iwaizumi interrupted, waving his hand, clearly not wanting anything to do with Oikawa at the moment.

“Rude,” Oikawa mumbled in response. He turned his head to look over the hillside. It was a quaint view, yet one that was so colossal that it was difficult to comprehend that such a site existed.

Vast rolling hills kissed the open sky, their peaks bursting through the soft, spun clouds. The two of them were located at a point on the bluffs that allowed them to see all the way to the ocean, despite the vast land distance between them and it. Oikawa never cared much for the physical rigor of biking, but he would die for sights like these--unadulterated, unsullied. Pure.

“Quite a view, huh?” Iwaizumi observed. Oikawa hummed in agreement. “My dad and I used to ride up here all the time.” 

“What made you stop?” Oikawa pondered.

He tore his eyes from the sky and trained them on the ground before answering. “He passed about a year ago.”

His eyes reflected the cloudy view above, the slightest film of water gracing the exterior. He quickly wiped away the moisture, however, likely not wanting his feelings to surface.

_Wow, great work, Tooru._

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Oikawa muttered, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “It’s alright. He wasn’t very fond of me anyway.”

Oikawa wanted to press further but knew it would be inconsiderate, so he resigned himself to taking in the scenic view once more. The sun was high in the sky, its radiance piercing through the atmosphere. It could quickly become cool in autumn, but up here, the star’s warmth was unimpeded.

Closing his eyes, Oikawa took a deep breath and sighed. “I could get used to this…” he mused lazily, laying down and stretching out on the grass.

He couldn’t see it, but Iwaizumi smiled at him.

\---

As the car rolled to a halt, Oikawa looked out the window.

“ _This_ is where you live?” he asked incredulously, pushing his tussled hair out of his eyes. Outside the glass was what looked to be a garage, but a run-down one at that. Just barely visible above the entrance, the name ‘IWAIZUMI’ was spelled out in blocked letters. “You can’t be serious, right?”

“Of course not, Shittykawa!” he retorted, opening the car door and stepping out. “This is the bike shop that my family owns.”

Oikawa looked offended as he popped the trunk. “Sh-Shittykawa?! Rude!” He began to take out Iwaizumi’s bike and the various, disassembled parts of his own before continuing. “If you get to call me that, then I get to call you Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi scoffed at the childish nickname. “Iwa-chan? What are you, five?”

But Oikawa was content with his decision. “I really do like your new name, Iwa-chan,” he cooed, dragging out the ‘Iwa’ and smiling widely.

Iwaizumi snorted, but a blush dusted his cheeks as he rolled his bike towards the shop. He turned back with his head down, only to call out, “You coming or not?”

Oikawa, unaware he was invited in, gladly obliged.

Inside the shop was an organized chaos of parts and pieces, and Oikawa thought it fit the muscular man perfectly. It smelled warm, as though the garage were a living machine, well-oiled and well-functioning. All of it was enveloped by a constant humming produced by the overhead lights, which were dim enough to be stared at.

Iwaizumi cleared things off of the floor to create an open workspace and motioned for Oikawa to bring his bike (parts) over. Oikawa let the components clatter to the ground and Iwaizumi looked on in disgust.

“From just a glance… Loose and now detached pedals, poorly lubricated chain, loose frame due to untightened bolts.” He rattled off the list as though Oikawa should’ve known all of this. Continuing his inspection, he clamped down the brakes and observed the wheel. “The pad on your calipers are worn down--you won’t get enough friction to brake this. It’s no wonder you crashed right into me.”

“Hey!” Oikawa yelled out in protest. Iwaizumi chuckled before grabbing a wrench and getting to work on the loose bolts. “Is there at least anything I can do to help?”

Iwaizumi stopped tightening bolts and thought for a moment. “Unless you know how to cook, just stay out of my way.”

Oikawa perked up in delight and clapped his hands together. “Iwa-chan, of course I know how to cook! Although, where on earth could you hide a kitchen in this dingy place…?”

“Shut up, Trashykawa!” He flicked his head to his right and behind him. “It’s back there. Make something edible and I’ll consider it payment for the repair.”

Oikawa lifted his head up and gave a ‘humph’ before strutting into the kitchen. He was quickly thrown off by how different the kitchen was in comparison to the rest of the shop.

For one, it smelled strongly of putrefaction, as if the kitchen hadn’t been cleaned since it was first used (and Oikawa didn’t doubt that). There were piles upon piles of dirty dishes which spanned the countertops as well as the depth of the sink. Frankly, Oikawa was disgusted.

_Iwa-chan, you called me childish, but you can’t even clean up your own messes!_

He sighed before approaching a cabinet to see what tools he had to work with. Ignoring the high-pitched squeak as the door was swung open, Oikawa noticed a small slip of paper spiral downward onto the counter. Picking it up, he eagerly read its message:

_Agedashi tofu (Hajime’s favorite~)_

_Ingredients: Kinugoshi, corn starch, dashi, mirin, soy sauce_

_Directions: Slice the kinugoshi into cubes, and then dust lightly with…_

He didn’t bother reading the rest before scrambling around the kitchen to see if he had all the ingredients. _It’s Iwa-chan’s favorite, I have to make it,_ he thought excitedly.

Oikawa let out a squeal of delight when he accrued all of the factors of the dish. _Just you wait Iwa-chan, I’ll show you I can cook!_

\---

After rearranging the plates for the seventeenth time (he was counting), Oikawa sat back and smiled at his creation. 

_Bet you won’t see this coming, Ha-ji-me!_

Plates in hand, he stepped back into the garage component of the shop and called out, “Iwa-chan, your dinner’s ready!”

Iwaizumi looked up from where he was lubricating Oikawa’s bike chain. There was a little bit of grease smeared on his cheek and nose, which Oikawa found adorable. Wiping some sweat off his brow (more cute grease marks), he stood up. 

As Oikawa got closer, the smell finally reached Iwaizumi, whose eyes widened in realization. “Oikawa, that’s--”

“Agedashi tofu! Your favorite, according to my sources.” With his hair swept over his face, Oikawa smirked. 

“So what, you found my social media accounts while you were back in the kitchen? That’s not creepy at all,” Iwaizumi remarked.

Oikawa clutched at his chest. “You wound me, Iwa-chan! I found a slip of paper that said ‘Hajime’s favorite’ and the recipe for the tofu.” He held up his hands in defense. “Nothing creepy here!”

Iwaizumi was unconvinced, but he nevertheless led Oikawa to a small table at the side of the garage that wasn’t a complete mess and had him set the plates down. He scratched at the back of his head, muttering, “Thank you for making me dinner…”

“It’s the least I could do considering everything I’ve put you through today!” Oikawa assured him. “If anything, I should be making you dinner every night for a month considering the bike repairs and the injuries you’ve sustained.”

_Please let me make dinner for you every night for a month_ , Oikawa pleaded silently.

Iwaizumi harrumphed before eagerly digging into his meal. Before starting on his own, Oikawa simply watched (which wasn’t creepy at all) as Iwaizumi ate, politely, yet ravenously. 

_Jeez, I guess it is his favorite food._

They ate silently for a while, before Oikawa decided that the silence was a bit too quiet for his taste. “So your family’s got a thing for biking, huh?” he questioned.

Across the table, Iwaizumi nodded in response. His mouth partially full, he muttered, “My parents met on a bike path after she got stuck with a flat. Cheesy, right?” 

Oikawa, however, was more concerned with the tofu that threatened to leave Iwaizumi’s mouth if he kept talking. “Right…” he conceded slowly, trying to give Iwaizumi time to chew.

Iwaizumi continued. “My dad always wanted to tour Japan with me, his toughest kid. ‘Just you wait Hajime, I’ll show you what real riding’s like!’” Iwaizumi mimicked in a voice burlier than his own. “Riding across Japan with your son was completely acceptable to him.” He paused. “Riding across Japan with your gay son… Now that was something he wasn’t going to do.”

Oikawa’s head was rife with conflicting emotions; on the one hand, he felt ecstatic--the hot man had the hots for men. On the other, he was rejected by his own father for his sexuality. Not knowing what else to say, he offered a consoling, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Iwaizumi retorted. “It’s not your fault he was an ass.”

The air was tense now, the atmosphere plagued by uneasy feelings. Oikawa continued to eat, but Iwaizumi had already finished, and so he sat, averting his gaze so as to not stare at the man across from him. 

Intent to defuse the stiff mood, Oikawa conceded, “You’ve got grease on your face.”

Iwaizumi quickly put a hand to his cheek and rubbed it, only to look at his hand and find that it had grease on it before he rubbed his cheek. He had effectively gotten more grease onto his face. 

Oikawa giggled at the man with the blackened scowl in front of him. “Think this is funny, huh?” Iwaizumi inquired.

“Most definitely, Iwa-chan. It’s kinda cute, actually,” Oikawa chirped. 

Without warning, Iwaizumi reached out across the table and ran his finger down Oikawa’s nose, leaving behind a streak of black. 

Oikawa gasped, covering his nose. “You did not!” he said in a nasal tone.

Iwaizumi smirked triumphantly. “That’s what you get for calling me cute, Assikawa!”

Oikawa pouted in response, crossing his arms in front of him. “I meant it though.”

Iwaizumi’s facial features softened as he took Oikawa’s words into consideration. Suddenly, he was aware of what they meant. “You mean…?”

“Yep!” Oikawa leaned forward in his seat. “I think I like you, Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi’s face quickly turned a pinkish hue, and he began to furiously rub the back of his neck. “Idiot… You can’t just say things like that…” He struggled to find words. Suddenly, he stood up and took Oikawa by the arm. “Let’s go outside.”

\---

A mellifluous dusk was quickly approaching, the dulcet tones of insects chirping and owls hooting filling the air. Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat at the curb outside the shop, Oikawa with his bike next to him.

“Let’s just say for a moment that I did think you were kind of cute,” Iwaizumi offered, trying to look at things through the lens of the hypothetical. “It’s not like we’re ever going to see each other ever again.”

“Why not?” Oikawa asked, a hint of sadness in his voice.

Iwaizumi struggled to give him a response. “To be honest, I’ve never really… been in a relationship before, you know?” He sighed before continuing. “And, not to be rude, but you seem like the kind of person that... has. Many times.”

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at the moonlit clouds. “I just don’t want to be another spare tire.”

Oikawa gave him a confused look.

Iwaizumi tried again. “You know, like another brake pad.”

More confusion.

“Another piece of handlebar tape?”

Oikawa shook his head. 

Sighing, he gave up with the bike metaphors. “I want a relationship to mean something, you know? We just met today… We barely even know each other.”

Oikawa turned and took Iwaizumi by the hand before looking him in the eyes.

“Let’s tour Japan together!”

Iwaizumi’s jaw nearly detached from his head as his mouth opened in shock. “Don’t mess with me right now. It’s not funny.”

“I’m not messing with you. Think about it: we get to see amazing sights, we get to ride our bikes, and we get to know each other better. At the end of it, we can decide if we want to do something more,” Oikawa offered. “To be something more.”

Iwaizumi thought about it, long and hard. He couldn’t envision any downsides to the situation. But to ride across the country? With someone he had just met? 

He turned to look at Oikawa, who he thought looked even more beautiful bathed in the luminescence of the moon.

_What the hell,_ Iwaizumi thought.

“Let’s do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> *low-key is jealous of them because wants to bike across Japan
> 
> Wow, this was probably pretty bad. Sorry? Still, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
